stormwindintelfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter of Holy Anethion - Poster - "It's time to act, responsibility is yours!"
Chaptarian Poster Propeganda Promiting city services This poster was taken from within the city. It appears to detail the rights of a citizen in taking actions unto thier own hands by applying for various services on a city holdings basis. Dear citizens and guests of Stormwind, Light be with you. For those of you who were unable to attend the Capital Service on last Wednesday, the Chapter has prepared this poster carrying the message spread during the service. Although the message itself is the same, the words used are different. The poster also provides some additional information which can be of use even to those who did attend the Service. ''This Kingdom is ruled by King Varian and his Council, but this is also our Kingdom - your kingdom! It is only as great, wealthy and mighty as you make it. Let those who have not already done so realize that responsibility for the future of this great nation rests on your shoulders! Accept that responsibility and take the hammer of fate into your hands to forge a better, brighter and more prosperous future for all. Dissent and complaints will get us nowhere. Riots against Councilors and the Church will get us nowhere. Criticism for the sake of whining will get us nowhere. Are you not satisfied with the numbers and quality of the Stormwind Guard? Then take action! It is your right and duty as a Citizen of Stormwind to bear arms - use that right and enlist in His Majesty's army or city guard, or one of the many orders present in Stormwind. The guards don't do their job well enough? are too rude? Then act! Go to Minister Darothar Lighthammer and apply as a Trainer or Quality Inspector! Are you outraged at criminals walking freely on the streets of Stormwind? Escaping justice? Has your friend been falsely accused and had to wait for months to get a trial and be freed? Don't complain, don't sit on the bench of the Cathedral Square and fume - act! It is your right to enroll and be educated as a Judge, Prosecutor or a Lawyer. Then you can make a difference, bring the wicked before account for their misdoings and grant this Kingdom a swift and efficient justice system. Take action and contact acting minister of Justice, Geldar Angelos! Are you bored at nights, is hard work draining away your powers and there is absolutely no way to relax? You can change that! It is your right as a Citizen of Stormwind to own property and open business and conduct public celebrations! You can be the organizer of the next major ball, owner of the new tavern to which all flock or even a shopkeeper providing long-needed services! Take action, contact minister Lilath Taylen to get started! Do you feel that Stormwind is neglecting her allies? That we know too little of the Night Elves and the Draenei? Do you feel that other factions are outracing Stormwind on the political scene and pursuing their interests while we lag behind? You can enroll and become a diplomat, represent the Kingdom and bring Glory to the nation! Take action, contact Minister Maelmoor Lightbringer! Remember, citizen, this Kingdom is only as great as we make it. Unless all of us take responsibility for the welfare of Stormwind, we shall remain small! It is time to make full use of your rights, time to fulfill your duties to the King and the Church - go and act! '' -Sister Ioanna Adrasteia Archlectress of the Chapter *seal of Anethion* *seal of the Church of the Holy Light* Category:Citizen Works